fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/II/Rhianna Brandt
---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, first as a Polyglot, then followed by Beguiler not long afterwards. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 60 overall; as far as specifics go, it's 75 for Polyglot, and 45 for Beguiler. Being the very first in her family to manifest both comes at some price; it being natural potential of her ability. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is not the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She has a very fair knowledge of both abilities, though Polyglot seems to just come more naturally to her than Beguiler. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? *Mother - Berenice Brandt (Polyglot/Telepath) *Father - Aurelius Brandt (Polyglot/Descryer) 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Overall, she's moderate at all of them; the only exceptions are telekinesis and channeling, which she is superior in both. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' **She has something of a keen fascination with plants; something about them gives her great ease, and hence she has a preference for this class. *'Alchemy' **She is partially forced to do well in this class, because her father's a specialist at it; though otherwise, she could care less. *'Elementalism' **She's always been curious of the pretense of this class, but she's fair at it. *'Elvin History' **"Snooze fest. If anyone can stand this class, then they're too un-cool for this world. Thank you, next." *'Metaphysics' **Always the little mentalist, Rhianna appreciates this class a lot. *'Multispeciesial Studies' **This class presents too many questions and not enough answers, and Rhianna hates that. *'Physical Education' **"Now this is my kind of class. There are many like it, but this one is mine." *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' **(for Beguiler only) She gets a little annoyed by the necessity of this class, but she takes it anyway. *'The Universe' **This class has something of a soft spot in Rhianna's heart. Her mother takes her stargazing way too often, and thus she connects to this class on a personal level. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/II/Elite